


Are You Lost?

by PRcrazy



Series: When Derek Met Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas!fic, Deputy!Sheriff, Family feels everywhere, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Derek, Kid!Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRcrazy/pseuds/PRcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a universal knowledge that if you leave Christmas shopping to the very last minute, you shall receive divine punishment. This was particularly true for a certain stressed out Deputy who had let his job get in the way of his familial duties, namely buying presents for his wife and nine-month old son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Teen Wolf, it belongs to Jeff Davis and CO.
> 
> I know it's a bit late for a Christmas fic, but this little nugget wouldn't leave me alone until it was written and posted, so have at it!

It is a universal knowledge that if you leave Christmas shopping to the very last minute, you shall receive divine punishment. This was particularly true for a certain stressed out Deputy who had let his job get in the way of his familial duties, namely buying presents for his wife and nine-month old son. So now he was forced to participate in the annual war that is last-minute shopping, where its soldiers fight a bloody battle for the last of the most popular toys or the best clothes available, where it’s everyone for themselves and only the strongest take home the prize; survival of the fittest at its finest.

In his defense, he just came out of a huge case that just about took all of his time. The State police had called in with news that a suspected serial killer might’ve just arrived in Beacon Hills to hide from the law. For weeks they spent searching for him until they found him and his victim - thankfully still alive - in a cave on the hills bordering the town. Unfortunately, that was two days ago and it was only last night that he managed to complete the dreaded paperwork, leaving him only Christmas eve to find something suitable. At least Claudia managed to do most of the shopping.

As he battled through the mass throng of last minute shoppers, he thought he heard a sniffle. At first he dismissed the sound, but then he heard it again, followed by a high pitched sob. Looking around, he saw a little boy of about 4 or 5 years old, crying with his hands clamped around his ears in a corner between two stores. 

Concerned for the kid, the Deputy hurried to his side, dropping to his knees to better look at his downturned face. “Hey, are you lost? Do you need help finding your parents?”

At the sound of his voice, the boy seemed to cringe further into himself with a whimper, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks and his body wracked in shudders. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. My name is Deputy Brian Stilinski and I just want to help, alright?”

This, inexplicably, stopped the shudders running through his little body and, after a minute’s deep breath to calm himself down, the boy finally lifted his head towards the Deputy. He was actually a very cute kid, with dark brown hair and big green eyes, although now they were bright with tears. ‘Someday this kid will be a heartbreaker,’ Brian thought amusedly as he smiled down at the cherubic face. “Did you lose your parents?” he asked again. The boy nodded, sniffling, “I can’t hear them; there’s so much noise!” He seemed about to cry again, so Brian quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation, “It’s ok, it’s ok! Look, what’s your name?”

“Derek.”

Pleasure to meet you, Derek. How about this? We’ll go to a security guard and they will look for your mommy, ok?”

Derek sniffled and nodded.

“Great, come on,” Brian took Derek’s little hand and carefully navigated them through the crowd. “So Derek, what are you doing around these here parts? Christmas shopping?” Derek shook his head before replying, “No, mommy is buying some stuff for my birthday party tomorrow.” 

“Oh? Happy birthday! How old are you going to be?”

“Five.”

“Wow, big man around the house, huh?”

Derek chuckled.

“I have a son too, you know?”

“Really? How old is he?”

“Nine months. Going to be a year in April.”

“So he’s a baby?”

“Yup, here’s a picture of him and his mommy.”

Brian took out his favorite picture of Claudia with their laughing son cradled in her arms and passed it to Derek. By this time, they had reached a security guard and were on their way to the security desk where they would call Derek’s parents through the intercom. Derek studied the picture. “What’s his name?”

Brian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “it’s rather hard to pronounce. It was his mom’s idea, I wanted to name him something else.”

But Derek just waited expectantly, so the Deputy did his best to pronounce it correctly and watched in amusement as the boy tried in vain to repeat it. “That’s too hard!” the kid whined petulantly. “Believe me, I know.” Brian responded.

They arrived at the security desk, where Derek gave his mother’s name so she could be paged. “Paging Talia Hale, paging Talia Hale, we have your son at the security desk. I repeat, we have your son at the security desk.”

“There, see? Everything is going to be alright,” said Brian, turning to the lost boy, only to see him revert back to his sad state. “Hey what’s wrong now? Your mommy’s gonna be here any minute.”

Derek sniffled, “What if she’s mad at me? I saw this really cool toy, but when I turned around she was gone. It’s my fault.”

The Deputy smiled kindly at the kid and again kneeled before him, placing his hands on his little trembling shoulders, “If your mom gets angry at you, it’s most likely because she’s scared and worried that she lost you. Try to understand her, ok?” Derek nodded, and stayed silent for a while before replying, “Your wife is pretty.”

Brian blinked in surprise, “Thank you.” It took a considerable amount of self-control not to burst out laughing as the poor kid’s cheeks turned red. Man, he is too cute! “Your son is pretty too,” murmured Derek, as he sat twiddling his thumbs, “I really like his eyes.” That made the Deputy pause and take a good look at the boy in front of him.

Huh.

“Derek!”

Both Derek and Brian turned to look at a worried looking woman hurrying towards them, followed by a young girl who could only be Derek’s older sister. “Mommy! Laura!” Derek cried as he ran towards them, his mother picking him up in her arms. “Derek, I was so worried! Don’t ever do that again, you hear me?!” The woman, Talia Hale, exclaimed as she held her boy to her chest. Derek nodded, sniffling as he tightened his little arms around her neck. “I’m sorry, mommy. I won’t do it again. This nice man helped me though.”

This brought Mrs. Hale’s piercing dark eyes towards him as she assessed him carefully. Finally satisfied, her face softened into a smile as she approached to shake his hand, “I don’t know how to thank you for finding this little rascal, Mr.…”

“Stilinski. Deputy Brian Stilinski, and no need to thank me, ma’m. I was just doing my job.” Brian replied humbly.

“Still, I want to express my gratitude in some way. I know! Why don’t you and your family come over for dinner the day after tomorrow? We’d love to have you, and I’m sure Derek would be so excited, wouldn’t you dear?” Derek nodded enthusiastically, visibly cheered up by the prospect. Brian looked between the two of them before accepting graciously. After all, something told him that Derek would take to his son like a fish to water; plus free food and fine company is always a good thing.

“Great! We’ll expect you then. Say goodbye, Derek.” The boy grinned toothily, “Merry Christmas, Deputy Stilinski!”

Merry Christmas, Derek, and Happy Birthday,” Brian replied as he smiled at the adorable kid.

“Come on, Laura. Goodbye, Deputy.” And with that, the family of three melted into the crowd, leaving Brian staring after them with a small smile on his face.

He had a good feeling about this family. He could tell Talia and Claudia would get along great, not to mention his baby and Derek. As he went back into the fray in search of great presents for his family, he couldn’t help but be a little excited for December 26th to come.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of my first story Trapped Inside, around where the Sheriff watches Derek leave his house and reminisces. But I felt it took from the story, so I decided to keep it a separate piece.
> 
> Maybe I'll do a sequel with the party at the Hale House, with all the fluff and feels your little heart desires.
> 
> Drop me a line and tell me what you think.  
> Ciao.


End file.
